


Hate

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Broken Bones, F/F, Hate Sex, Knifeplay, Mutual Non-Con, Prompt Fic, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Swan Queen - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>re: kink prompts - hate sex and/or knife play? - Emma confronts Regina at her office and things get heated. Set during S01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

**re: kink prompts - hate sex and/or knife play?**

Thank you anon. I actually didn’t know how this would turn out, but I got quite a bit from it. It’s pretty rapey, as I suppose hate sex would be, and I’ve never written a sex scene with quite so much action, so I hope it makes sense. Enjoy my lovely!

 

***

 

“Don’t touch me!” Emma shouts as she throws the mayor backwards, the older woman falling backwards into her desk.

 

“I could have you arrested for that.” Regina spits through gritted teeth as she pulls herself up.

 

“You don’t scare me.” Emma stands tall, making the most of her intimidating physique.

 

“You should be scared Miss Swan.” Regina’s voice oozes sex and confidence as she saunters over to Emma. “I’m everything you have nightmares about. I’m the boogeyman.” Her tone lightens as she touches Emma’s cheek softly, holding the blonde’s chin between her fingers. “And what’s worse, I run this place, and I can make sure your waking life is every bit the nightmare your dreams are.”

 

For a second, Emma’s rendered completely lame by Regina. Her perfume wafting through Emma’s nostrils, causing her to erupt in goosebumps. But this is exactly what Regina wants, and Emma quickly catches on, grabbing the brunette’s wrist from her own face and bending it backward, so close to snapping it that Emma has to stop herself. Regina doesn’t respond, except for an evil smile.

 

“Your brawn doesn’t bother me Miss Swan. I may look dainty, but I’ve learnt to pack a punch.” Regina winks.

 

Emma’s unsure whether the Mayor is coming on to her or challenging her.

 

“What do you even want from me? I’m not leaving here. I’m not leaving Henry alone with you.” Emma knows she’s hit a nerve when she mentions Henry.

 

“Henry is _my_ son. You didn’t want him, remember?” Regina will fight just as dirty as Emma, she knows just how to hurt her so the wounds never heal, she’s had plenty of practice.

“He came to me every night for months, crying that his mother didn’t love him, that he wasn’t good enough for her. And who comforted him? Who held him and dried his tears? Who made excuses for you?” Emma was speechless.

 

“You knew what it was like to be abandoned, how horrendous it was, but you did that to your own son? You come to my office, looking for a monster, all you have to do is look in the mirror Miss Swan.” Regina raises her eyebrow as if to say _check mate_.

 

Emma is calculating, trying to compose herself, but her hurt bursts from her. She grabs the Mayor by the throat and throws her against the wall, smacking her head into the plaster so hard that its black and white facade dents.

 

“Fuck you!” is all Emma can find in herself to say.

 

Regina grabs the blonde’s wrists and uses her entire body weight to throw her into her desk. The mayor trips over the kicking legs beneath her so she’s on top of the younger woman, both of them heaving, their breaths mingling and being sucked back into each other.

 

Emma grabs at the letter opener by her head, but Regina is quicker, catching it and holding it to Emma’s face.

 

“You’re so pretty Miss Swan. I don’t think I’ll ruin this pretty, pretty face.” Regina runs the letter opener over Emma’s neck and collar bone, using it to rip off the buttons on the blonde’s blouse. She holds the younger woman’s hands in just one of hers, as Emma struggles. Regina presses the blade into the delicate skin on Emma’s heaving breast and drags, drawing droplets of blood to the ivory skin. To Regina’s great surprise, and Emma’s own, the blonde moans at the sting on her chest.

 

“It seems like you enjoy your pain as much as I do.” Emma’s embarrassment courses through her, turning her skin deep red.

 

“You’re disgusting.” Emma spits at the older woman, who runs the letter opener further down Emma’s torso, cutting along her abdomen and popping the button off her jeans. Regina notices the blonde’s nipples grow erect.

 

“It would appear that your body doesn’t quite agree with you.” Regina revels in her power, having to conceal her giddiness with a smirk.

 

“In fact,” Regina begins as she slides her hand into Emma’s underpants, making the blonde arch her back into the touch, much to her own frustration. “I think you’ve wanted this ever since you set foot in my little town.”

 

Emma can’t hold back her breathy moan as Regina’s fingers slip inside her.

 

“You’re so wet for me already Miss Swan. It seems to me that you enjoy this very much.” Regina cuts away Emma’s bra and teases her nipples with the tip of the letter opener whilst finding the blonde’s clit with her thumb.

 

Emma’s words come out shaky and completely unconvincing when she retorts to the Mayor. “I hate you. Henry hates you. Your town hates you!”

 

Regina bends down and takes the blonde’s earlobe in her mouth. “Oh Miss Swan. You’re so confused.” She sticks her tongue inside Emma’s ear, causing the younger woman to cry out in arousal. At this, Regina picks up the pace with her fingers, and delicately cuts Emma’s areola, drawing tiny red drops to the surface and sucking them away.

 

“Oh fuck!” Emma cries. The loud noise rings in Regina’s head, and she suddenly realises how hard she was hit. Feeling the back of her head with her blade hand, she realises she’s bleeding, and raises and eyebrow as she pulls her bloody fingers away and runs them over Emma’s lips.

 

She continues fucking the blonde so hard that Emma is practically begging and then stops.

 

“Would you like to cum Miss Swan?”

Emma tries so hard not to give in to her body’s screams.

 

“Fuck you!” Emma shouts as she kicks Regina in the gut, sending her down to the floor with a heavy thud.

 

Emma climbs off the desk with her shirt and bra hanging from her and her jeans ripped open just enough to reveal the beginning of dark blonde curls at her crotch. Her chest and belly are still bleeding, and as her aroused sweat mixes with it, it sends little pangs of ecstatic pain thorough her whole body.

 

Regina is winded and confused after the fall. Her head spins and she can’t catch her breath, when all of a sudden, Emma’s hand is around her throat again, picking her up by it, throwing her once again against the wall.

 

“How about you Madame Mayor?” Emma’s confidence is back as she pulls Regina’s dress up around her waist and plunges her own hand into the older woman’s panties. “Feels as though you’ve been harboring some secret desires yourself.”

 

Regina finally catches her breath as Emma loosens her grip on her throat and she heaves in earnest, trying to fill her lungs as much as possible.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you Mayor Mills? I can promise you I could make you cum a thousand times harder than anyone who’s every touched you. I could ruin your life with how well I could fuck you.” Emma teases the older woman’s clit and labia so gently that Regina squeals.

 

“You’re dripping on me Madame Mayor. I do believe that’s an admission of surrender.”

 

Regina shoves her hand down Emma’s pants and turns her around so she’s against the wall. Regina fucks Emma with her fingers while grinding on the blonde’s hand that’s now twisted in Regina’s crotch and burning in pain every time Regina puts pressure against it.

 

“Your fear excites me Emma. It’s like an aphrodisiac.” Regina purrs.

 

Emma cries out in pain as Regina grinds her hips against the blonde’s hand, breaking her mangled wrist. Although the pain is short lived, as quickly, both women are cumming in unison.

 

Regina seems powerful and content afterwards, whereas Emma drops to the floor, tears erupting from her eyes as the pain in her wrist overwhelms her.

 

Regina feigns sympathy as she bends over the blonde and holds her chin in her hands.

 

“Did I hurt you dear?” Emma tries to hold back her tears and respond.

 

“You could never hurt me.” Emma growls.

 

“That sounds like a challenge.” Regina winks and drops Emma’s head, pulling down her dress and opening her door, gesturing for Emma to leave, as though having just completed a business meeting.


End file.
